


Beautiful Things

by GayWarden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Secret Santa 2015, F/M, Fenris blushes, Fenris draws Hawke, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and he's a very gifted artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWarden/pseuds/GayWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris may not be able to read, but that doesn't mean he can't understand beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the 2015 Dragon Age Secret Santa. I got verabai, so here's your gift!
> 
> Happy (very late) holidays/merry christmas!! Aaand happy new year! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The Hanged Man was bustling with costumers, as usual. However, there was a particular table that seemed to have more energy and life than the others. It was the table where Hawke and her companions were sitting. They were all drinking and talking loudly, with some singing happening by the more adventurous ones. 

Fenris had no idea why he was sitting there. It’s not like there was good wine there, and, well, he could do without the company of some people Hawke kept around her. Sighing, the brooding elf glanced at Hawke, and caught a moment in which she was smiling and laughing at something Varric said. His heart sped up a little.

That was something he’d like to keep forever.

Looking around, Fenris noticed that no one present at the table was paying any attention to him – Isabela and Varric _were_ stealing the show, after all –, so he took a small parchment and a quill he always carried with him and started working.

He could not understand written words, but he could understand beauty.

* * *

Years later, when Hawke had already earned her ancestral house – which was clearly an understatement, Fenris thought – back and when the elf had started moving in the human’s home, Hawke found herself looking through her boyfriend’s things, as she was trying to figure what she should carry together in order to make the move in more effective. Something that helped it a lot while simultaneously breaking her heart a little was the fact that he really didn’t have many things to bring into the mansion, except for a copious amount of wine bottles. 

As she was taking a box, which was, surprisingly, one of the few that didn’t have any wine in them, upstairs and into her room, Hawke noticed that a small sheet had fallen on the ground. As she was currently carrying a rather heavy box at the moment, she ignored it, focusing on taking Fenris’ box to its destination. After she’d safely laid it on her desk, Hawke went back to the hallway in which the sheet had fallen and picked it up, unfolding it. 

She gasped.

Pictured in it was no one other than herself, smiling – laughing? –, drawn extremely well and with attention to every last detail. The paper was a little crumpled, in the way that a paper that’s been opened and closed multiple times can be. Whoever drew this had been paying extra attention to her, apparently. And, judging by the way which she found the paper, it wasn’t hard to guess who’d drawn it.

Just as the realization came to her, Hawke heard the front door opening, signaling that someone was coming in.

She sighed. Well, that was definitely something she had to bring up later on, then.

* * *

Later, on that night, when Hawke was laying on Fenris’ chest and lazily tracing the patterns that his lyrium tattoos formed, she decided that bringing up her earlier discovery sooner rather than later would be better, so she gathered her courage and called her boyfriend’s attention.

“Fenris?”

He looked at her, eyes half lidded by tiredness and sleep.

“Mm?”

Hawke propped herself in one arm, brushed a lock of hair that was fallen in front of his eyes, and looked at him, all while smiling gently. He shook his head, trying to make the sleepiness go away for the moment and opened his eyes properly, to match her gaze.

“I didn’t know you could draw so well.”

That made Fenris look away, probably pretending that he didn’t know what she meant.

“And what made you find out otherwise?”

That only made Hawke’s smile get warmer.

“I found a very curious drawing today, in your things.”

“Oh?" 

Fenris’ cheeks were darkening. He was blushing. The usually broody elf was blushing. All because of a drawing. His drawing.

“I didn’t know you were such a gifted artist.”

“Well” Fenris actually made eye contact with Hawke for a couple of seconds before looking away again, the darkening of his cheeks getting more intense by the second. 

“I may not be able to read, but that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate beautiful things.”

Hawke smiled and gave Fenris the biggest kiss of his life.


End file.
